


Law and Chaos

by Ossicle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Science, Epic Battles, Explicit Sexual Content, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossicle/pseuds/Ossicle
Summary: Supernova pirate party! Five pirate crews converge on one island for three days of “alliance negotiations.” Chaos ensues. Law is more in his element than he’d like to admit, and Kidd just wants everyone to fight, fuck, and be merry.[discontinued, sorry!]





	1. Head Games

**Author's Note:**

> [UPDATE: discontinuing, sorry! I had a bunch planned for this, but then my lappy died and I went on to other things, and it's been a year now and I'm not getting back to it at this point. I rescued a few good scraps from the original doc, and I'll post those, probably in a drabbles collection. Thanks for reading!]

It was just after dawn and Eustass Kidd was lost in thought, staring at the massive blood-splattered thing that had appeared overnight on the deck of his ship. His harsh face was plastered with this huge dorky grin better suited to watching small furry animals frolic.

“Metal as fuck,” he snickered to himself.

“…this bullshit… precautions …Captain?”

“Huh?” Kidd pulled himself back to reality.

“I _said_ ,” Killer sighed and waved a hand at the mess, “looks like Trafalgar’s escalating this whole horse-head-on-the-bed bullshit. I think we need to take some precautions. Put some countermeasures in place.”

Kidd snorted impatiently at his first mate. “It’s not like that...”

“What?”

It wasn’t a fucking horse head – it was a sea king CLAW. Completely different. “This isn’t some intimidation thing, Kil. Well… I mean, it’s not _not_ an intimidation thing, but it’s not something to get hysterical about either. It’s a gift.”

“A fucking gift.”

“Yeah, heh.”

“The giant hunk of dead animal on your doorstep.”

Kidd explained, “So, I told Trafalgar, last time he called up, how I was building my new arm. How steel is the coolest possible thing to have for a limb. And he said – heh – he said…”

Killer’s expressionless mask was staring at him like it could bore holes in his head.

Kidd gave up and rolled his eyes. “…Nothing you’d appreciate, ya humorless shit.”

“I understand humor. And this…” He indicated the ten-foot curl of dense black claw, still attached to its piece of severed bone and trailing a lot of rapidly disintegrating deep-sea gore. “This is not it.”

“The Trafalgar Law version of humor can get kinda… specific…” Kidd faded back into his little dream world where monstrous claws held no sinister significance. “There’s gotta be another reference here, though. He’d only go to this much trouble if it worked on a couple different levels… I think the claw is some kinda metallic stuff itself. Some crystalline structure I don’t know…”

“Captain, yesterday the ‘gift’ was a spiky red coral that looked exactly like your decapitated head.”

“And that wasn’t funny to you?”

“The time before it was a deep-sea crab spider demon. Alive.”

“Its shell face thing looked exactly like his Jolly Roger…” Kidd had the dorky grin back. Really _not_ the right expression for the situation, or for the big pirate captain himself – dressed as he was, in full-on bear-skin overcoat, all studded to fuck with spikes and shit.

Killer did his stoic-staring-mask thing.

Kidd shoved him. “And it was mostly jello at this pressure anyway. You can’t say it wasn’t _awesome_ when it exploded.”

“Kidd. _Captain._ This is not a schoolgirl leaving baked goods in your locker.”

Oh, _Serious First Mate Voice_ was happening.

Killer pressed, “You guys have been… friendly, but he’s still a rival captain and a former fucking Warlord. He’s doing this to show us how easily he can sneak up and drop shit on us. Drop _us_. I assume he’s been teleporting it on from his submarine with that _Room_ power, without ever presenting a target. He’s _challenging_ you.”

“He is...” Kidd chuckled distantly, dark lips shading instead toward his customary cruel smirk. He ran steel fingers absently through wild red hair, musing, “He thinks he’s out of sight and out of reach, yeah... But he’s riding around in a giant hunk of metal. That thing rings like a bell with all the machinery aboard. And anything metal is _my_ fucking turf…”

He flicked his eyes downward for a long moment, directing his amusement past the floor of the ship, running his tongue along his teeth.

“Kidd, has Trafalgar… been aboard on the ship again? Recently?”

Kidd ignored that particular question. _Not in six fucking months..._ “We’ll put no obvious countermeasures around the ship,” he said instead. “No… the way to catch these wannabe stealth predator types is to sit still, keep your hands in the open, and be _interesting._ Wait for them to come to you.”

Killer was super unhappy about this, in his super chill, Killer way. “Be _interesting_. Huh.”

“Yeah. Tear shit up. Blood the waters!”

Killer sighed again and let the matter drop. Well, at least that last part brought them back to familiar territory. Scheming and complicated flirty-threatening games pissed Killer off, but making a bloody mess was their business.

He whistled up to the crow’s nest and received a gesture and a number in reply.

“On that note, Captain, we have a Marine scout ship coming right up. Just about hull-up due west.”

“Fuck yes, perfect timing.”

“This one’s the last security issue to be cleared up, and then we can return to the island before the other crews start arriving for our little pirate party. So how we wanna fuck up the Marines?”

Kidd’s grin reached his whole face and he cracked his metal knuckles with a sound like nails on chalkboards. “Let’s do the ‘head’ thing – that’s always a riot. Tell the crew. We’ll be keeping score.”

“Aye fuckin aye.”

Killer hollered down to the crewmembers assembled around the deck, “Marines on the horizon, guys! Put the combs down and get your shit together! HEAD GAME!”

There was whooping and banging. The whole crew was already kitted out with studded leather and painted faces, lounging on the deck teasing up or combing out long hair. Killer’s own prodigious blond mane was already fully battle-coiffed. They all stomped into action and assumed their positions at the railing or on the gun deck.

Kidd levitated the claw aside for the moment and turned back to business. “Are we ready on the other thing? The island prep?”

Killer brandished a clipboard all business-like. “You finished your modifications to the island yesterday, and we checked it, so yeah. Insurance is in place.”

“Nice. Look at us, responsible pirates with plans and clipboards.”

“Just. Remember that you ARE going to this island to negotiate a pirate alliance, right? Not for weird flirting. Or mass murder.”

“Heheh.”

“Trafalgar is just one of the captains at the table here. The others are just as dangerous, and just as potentially valuable. Strawhat especially.”

“Five pirate crews on one island for three days. More than half of the original Supernovae. Yeah, I know what I’m here for.” Kidd jumped onto the rail and hung from the rigging to get eyes on the approaching Marine ship. “Fucking _chaos_.” [1]

 

* * *

 

 

Trafalgar Law was watching limp, mostly-headless forms trail red streamers down through the undersea light from the Marine/Kidd battle above. He had this dorky, kinda dreamy grin (hidden from his crew, of course) stuck on his face, which was several shades more emotive than most had ever witnessed on him.

“Festive as fuck…” he murmured to himself.

They were lounging around the submarine’s cramped bridge watching the show out the curved forward portal: Penguin and Shachi keeping up a running commentary from the balcony, Ikkaku popping gum next to them, and Bepo asleep in a cozy white-furred lump in the navigator’s chair. An explosion flashed above the surface and boomed dimly through the water, and the floppy-hatted ninja-nerds on the balcony whooped and added a peg on some board they had going.

“And it is a HIT at H-5, looks like one more will take it down.” Ikkaku made a note on a clipboard.

It was amazing how they could take an actual blood-and-guts pirate sea battle and crunch it down into board game shit and spreadsheets. He fuckin loved these idiots.

Shachi’s commentary continued: “The score is at 28 Marines to 4 Kidd pirates taking a long swim. WILL the Marine ship sink before the Kidd pirates finish blasting the heads off its occupants? That REMAINS TO BE SEEN. Penguin??”

“Well Shachi, it’s gonna be close. We’ve seen the head game before – it takes time and dedication. And Eustass usually just gets bored once they’re winning too easily. INDEED, this is a contest NOT between pirate and Marine, but between pirate and _pirate attention span_. Oh… here it goes…”

The iron cladding on the Marine vessel was contracting slowly, crunching the wooden hull in like a skull caving under deep sea pressure, until its keel _popped_. The massive crack rippled through the water. The splintered mess sank into itself and hung in the water for a long moment before beginning its descent below the waves. Around it flailing forms were hitting the water and splashing madly. Each went limp in turn as their heads were blasted inside out and they sunk with their ship. Sharks were beginning to circle from below, drawn by the forest of blood-and-bubble trails twining down through the water.

The crew were duly entertained, cheering, arguing about stats and throwing game pegs at each other.

Law passed a slow hand over the grin that just refused to fade and muttered to himself, “It’s just so _excessive_. Blowing every single head off before crunching the whole thing. I bet he’s even blasting stupid music and keeping time… fucking maniac…”

“Confirmed, Captain,” said Ikkaku, pretending to check a display. “It’s speed metal Yakkety Sax.” [2]

“Shut up, Ikkaku-ya,” muttered Law, trying to hide his even-bigger smile.

“Confirmed, Captain,” she popped her gum at him. And then, doing the opposite of shutting up, blurted breathlessly: “Can’t say your man lacks stamina huh! Crunching an entire SHIP. Must be a RIOT in bed right!”

“Gawd!” “Shut UP Ikkaku!” “Whaaat.” Sachi and Penguin covered their ears and slapped at their unrepentant crewmate. “And he’s not Captain’s MAN.”

Law frowned vaguely and did not acknowledge their slapfight. Penguin and Shachi had long since accepted his preference for men in theory, but not that he, like… slept with them. Especially with _Eustass._ They were a couple of spinster aunts, honestly – ninja nun spinster aunts.

“Hey, do you think he liked the present?” Ikkaku persisted.

Shachi grumbled, “That thing was a bitch to find. Why did it have to be the fiery black sea king guy? I didn’t even know there WERE fire sea kings.”

Law arranged his face back into his usual subtle half-smile and sank into his Captain’s chair. “Because I wanted black fiery sea king claws, Shachi-ya. And I guess he appreciated it, since he broke out the explosive ammunition and is putting on this whole spectacle now.”

“Wait, is the show for you? Does… does Eustass actually know we’re here?” That worried Shachi A LOT.

It worried Law less, apparently. “Eh, unclear. He knows we’re nearby since we just dropped the claw off. I don’t know whether he can only attract and repel metal, or sense it too… maybe track or even analyse it. It’s of interest. I’m waiting to see how much he can divine from the claw.”

“That does raise a point of concern, though,” ventured Penguin. “He just made a big show of crunching a ship, presumably as a demonstration directed at you. An entire, _iron-clad_ Marine ship. We… are also made of iron. And we don’t know what his range is or if he can locate us.”

“Mmhm,” smiled Law ambiguously.

“And he’s not particularly known for his impulse control. Remember the time he crucified an entire pirate crew, unprovoked, just because he was irritated at them for being weak?”

“Good thing we’re not weak,” reasoned Law. He turned back to consider the Marine ship drifting down toward the bottom of the world. He’d sent down Marines and weaker pirates before, himself. Many times. To do it like this – to kill them first – was showy, but it was a comparative mercy. When Law was irritated, people went to the lightless depths a piece at a time and head last – _awake._

“Captain?” His crew were looking out the portal as well now, unnerved. They were clearly imagining their own ship in that Marine ship’s position. Except they would go down silently and without being able to fight back – only bubbles rising to the surface.

“It won’t happen to us,” he reassured them. He meant it. He’d seen how slowly Eustass’ powers worked.

“Cuz you’re way stronger than Eustass!” beamed Shachi and the others immediately broke into confident smiles too. _God_ these guys pulled his stupid heartstrings.

He turned to hide whatever the fuck was happening on his face and threw out orders. “All right, show’s over, everyone at their stations. Toys away. We have alliance talks to prep for. …As much as one _can_ prepare for the conflagration this promises to be.” He added under his breath.

“Conflagration preparation!” sang Ikkyaku while the others encouraged her to shut it. “Aggravation!”

“Bepo-ya,” Law roused the sleeping bear with a foot, “BEPO. Island. Heading. Etcetera.”

“S-sorrry…” came the sleepy reply, then another snore.

 

* * *

 

 

They got underway toward the meeting island, and Law hastily gave the necessary orders to prepare the 20-member crew for landfall and the summit to come. Everyone in black boilersuits, Jean Bart to do security review, Penguin to brief the delegation...

Whatever. Illusions of control. They’d already drawn their hand and taken out their insurance; any plans they tried to lay for the proceedings on that island were gonna go to hell real fast. With five Supernova pirate crews – including Strawhat and _Eustass –_ chaos would quickly descend. Alliance ‘talks’? What a fucking joke. It would either be three days of eating and explosions (if Strawhat had his way) or three of fighting and fucking (if Eustass had his). Eating and fighting if Bonney had hers. And who knows about Diez Drake… That one had entirely too few vices for a pirate, which was even more worrying.

The air felt under pressure, like they were deep deep down, though they were nearly at the surface. Law put Kikoku over his shoulder but left his coat and hat where they were as he stalked down the hall. He’d be coming right back. He just… needed to get out of the submarine right fucking now. They were running close under Eustass’ ship and—

“Captain? Cap, wait a minute.”

“Penguin. Peng. Minute for what.”

“Law… stop walking for a second. Look, please don’t get sucked into Eustass’ orbit before the talks even start. Please, okay? These alliance talks are a really good thing, especially since you’ve been… a little adrift since the last uh, major engagement. At Dressrosa.”

Law was momentarily halted by his boldness. He raised an eyebrow at his first mate.

Penguin plowed right ahead, oblivious to the eyebrow. “It just seems like you’re taking more crazy risks than usual? Deliberately? It’s a little fucked. And not that Strawhat is great for ‘stability’, but he at least keeps you from getting all nihilistic, unlike Kidd. This alliance is potentially hugely powerful, a game changer for the New World, you know? And you’re acting like you think it’s all just bullshit. Like you think Kidd is the only thing going on. He’s NOT.”

_Nihilistic?_

Law started walking again. _Penguin… love ya, man, but you’re such a spinster aunt._

“Pinger: new orders. Sometime during these three days on this damn island, you and Shachi-ya are going to come out of your bat cave, you are going to partake in the revelries, and you are going to get laid.”

“That’s not… the issue…” The peek of face visible between collar and slouchy hat turned hot red.

“Isn’t it? Pingu-ya, I’m not going to bullshit my part in these talks or flake on my duties to you guys. I’m captain of a fucking New World pirate crew, and I’m going to build us up with everything I’ve got. I promise you. But FIRST.” He paused at the ladder to the hatch. “First I am gonna get fucked. Kay?”

He _Roomed_ out into the ship above, leaving a pair of welding goggles clattering to the ground and a distressed Penguin with his hands clapped to his ears.

 

* * *

 

 

Kidd stowed his battle spoils – a curiosity for Law and a strange, non-Marine den den mushi he’d found on the captain – and briefly stomped around the deck barking orders and doing captain stuff. He could feel/hear/sense Law’s submarine coming up to coast along just below them and knew that somewhere on the ship a blue arc was spreading and retracting. FINALLY.

He gave it about ten minutes once they were underway before neatly delegating landfall prep to Killer (who had the clipboard, after all) and slipping back to his cabin. They had like, forty-five minutes at most before the island came into sight and alliance shit took over.

He slipped into his darkened room and was immediately slammed back against the door, the flat of a half-drawn nodachi pressed to his neck.

“Eustass-ya, so kind of you to join me. I was—hey!—”

Nooope nope nope. It had been six fucking months and there was no fucking time for witty repartee. Kidd grabbed and sheathed the sword with a focused thought, hovering it just out of reach above them before pulling Law against him roughly. He spread both hands through the black hair and latched onto a point just over his pulse.

Law complained, “Well, now you’ve wrecked my entrance.”

“Hehhh. Just wait, I’m about to really wreck your entrance.”

“Hah! Ughhh, you…” Law let a laugh slip before muffling it with both hands.

“Aw, don’t hide your face. What’s wrong, blushing virgin?” Kidd’s mouth worked up his jaw.

Law sighed super dramatically. “My fucking crew thinks being around you makes me nihilistic. If they only knew what I had to put up with here.”

“What’s ‘nihilistic.’”

“I guess they think I have a death wish or something. Like I’m going looking for pointless violence.”

“It’s not pointless. Feels good.” Kidd bit hard over his windpipe to demonstrate. He held it and felt the pulse speed up hummingbird fast.

“Ahhh…kkkhh…” Law sank his head back. “Yeah,” he agreed when Kidd eased up and licked over the mark. He pushed the coat off Kidd’s broad shoulders and ran hands over the thick cords there. His fingers found the seam of the new steel arm. He was already hard as fuck, grinding against Kidd greedily.

 _Fuck_ … Kidd felt a possessive impulse shoot through him. _Get him on the ground, get inside him right now…_

“The fuck took you so long, you left that coral thing yesterday. Just lurking around?” Kidd growled. He let his hands drop down to grab at the narrow hips, run over his ass.

“Been busy since then,” Law shrugged casually. “Had to do the shopping. Had to get the sea king. You know.” As though he wasn’t shivering with desperation. His voice was even but his hands were giving him away.

“It’s been six fucking months.”

Law teased him, “Still remember how this goes?”

Kidd did. He added some improvisations though.

The sheathed sword flew down and cracked against Law’s temple. He swayed, eyes wide and stunned. Kidd followed it up with a gut punch and Law hacked and dropped to his knees. Metal fingers gripped around the back of his skull and crushed his face against Kidd’s erection.

Law gulped tight breaths, hot air dampening the fabric. He made a needy sound in his throat, hands scrabbling at the stupidly complicated fastening on Kidd’s pants/girdle thing. Kidd pulled it open and took himself in hand, running his cock over the lips and into the panting mouth.

Grey eyes looked up with a glazed expression. A vague grin quirked around the cock stretching his lips open. He sucked dazedly as his head was pulled over and against it. His hands were scraping for purchase on Kidd’s thighs.

Kidd looked down at the flushed face in his grip and felt his dick throb with urgency.

He’d normally draw this part out but they were both fucking frantic. He wrestled Law to the floor, face-down, trapping the lean body under him. Trying to get as much contact as possible. He tore at Law’s shirt.

“Leave the fucking shirt, leave it,” Law rasped. “Hurry the fuck up—”

“I want it _off_ – want all of you.”

“No time for that shit, just get the jeans. _Fuuuck,_ Kidd, just…” Kidd left the fucking shirt. Law was gasping desperate demands and Kidd was losing coordination rapidly. They somehow fumbled his jeans down just enough.

Law arched and swore while fingers dug and pulled and twisted into him.

“Just fuck me. Fuck me. Wreck me…”

“Shit…”

He was a shivering, pleading mess when Kidd finally sank into him. Jolted through the intrusion. Kidd held him in place, gripping hard around the obscene arch of his lower back and _pressing_. Grinding down and driving his full weight into him until the shaking body was crushed between his cock and the floor.

He fucked him facedown into the floorboards, covering his body with his own from thigh to cheek. Fucked him so his hips knocked wood and his fingers clenched and dragged helplessly. Kidd twined his own fingers around the backs of those tattooed hands and held on.

He ripped strangled little gasps from him like that, but Kidd knew he could do better – could make him scream, with a little time and focus.

Later. They had three days. For now they tangled and grabbed like they were starving.

 

* * *

 

 

[1] He definitely actually means “Fucking LAW” :D

[2] In my head the Kidd Pirates' battle song is “Jesus Built My Hotrod” and the whole crew is a 90s meathead industrial band. The Heart Pirates would be the sound crew techie nerds... I feel another fic coming on?


	2. Law is talky after sex #1 - So metal

“Good claw,” Kidd grinned at him as they lay on the floor.

“Glad you like.” The grin he got in return was rare – relaxed and open.

They lounged together in the dark of Kidd’s heavily-curtained room, eking out precious minutes alone before the island meeting. Coming down off their frantic high into an easy glow.

Law rubbed absently at the bruise blooming on his hairline and a lazy rush of sated lust went through Kidd again. He wanted to put his fingers to it, too, and the other marks he’d left around his neck, but experience told him that Law only allowed himself to be touched while he was on the way to an orgasm. He was stingy that way.

“Yeah, I’m impressed you actually found an arm – or appendage or whatever – ‘more metal’ than mine.”

Law seemed pleased that he’d gotten the joke. “Hah, yeah! So it’s actually… wait, _you_ tell me what you think it is first.” He straightened his clothes and pulled himself up to sit against the bed.

“I think it’s pretty fuckin metal,” Kidd deflected.

“NO, just tell me what you think of it. It’s part of the game.”

“I get the feeling I’ll only win this game if I keep my cards in hand. But…” Kidd felt like showing off a little. He thought back to the glittering geometric patterns he’d brushed with his mind. “It’s metal, but also not? Grew on some kinda metal sea king, I guess. It’s all in layers growing out from the middle, but the layers are made of these like, crystalline scales. Kinda like tempered steel. It’s mostly iron, some nickel, something else. I… don’t think it’s something you can just find in the ground, or even make, it’s like it’s—”

“—USUALLY ONLY FOUND in star metal, is what it is. I read a thing on it. It’s, yeah…” Law’s inner nerd was showing, there. He wasn’t so different from his board-game-playing crew.

“Huh. Star metal,” echoed Kidd.

“Star metal. From falling stars. Being produced biologically in a sea king,” confirmed Law.

“I wanna meet this sea king now.”

“But also… you _can_ ‘scan’ metal after all! I fucking knew it.”

“Yeah, I can scan metal.” Kidd admitted a little wearily. He knew there was another part to this gift thing.

“So you can tell when there’s certain metal things around, like, say, my sub.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Law was watching him with mischief all over his face. “You can. You totally can. You can probably tell what kinds of metal it’s made of, what kind of equipment is on board, you could probably crush it a mile away… You could tell if there’s a guy sneaking up on you with a weapon, and if the weapon’s loaded … Or kill a guy with just the fillings in his teeth...” He was just throwing shit out there now, waiting for a reaction.

Kidd could probably do a couple of those things, but he wasn’t about to tell him which. “Yup.”

“‘Yup’ whaaat.”

“Hey, I got you a thing too.” Kidd artlessly diverted the conversation. He reached over to the bedside table, produced a big jar with a mangled lump of actual hellspawn inside, and clunked it into Law’s hand.

“What. The fresh fuck is this. Is that a _face_? On a _tumor?_ ”

Kidd flourished a hand at the bleeding glob of tissue, which kinda stared back. “It’s a fucking corsage, idiot. I’m taking you to Pirate Prom.”

Law stared at him.

“That was a Trafalgar-style joke,” Kidd noted.

“Oh, well done.”

“ _Anyway,_ I found it attached to some Marine officer just now. On his neck! It would have counted as two heads but it’s not like I needed the points. You’re into this weird body stuff right, _doc,_ what is it? Tumor? Or a second head? Absorbed twin?”

“You cut it off a guy for me, huh.” That secret smile was back. “Well, I could dissect it and see…”

“Or… you could scan it.” Kidd’s face said he thought he was being clever. “You can scan things right?”

Law rolled his eyes at the attempted subtlety but threw up a small blue _Room_ around the jar. His eyes jumped back and forth like he was reading something rapidly. “It’s like a cyst, but with rudimentary facial structures. Oral cavity. TEETH. Eye sockets. I don’t know what it is, but it’s fucked right up.” He hefted it in his hand with satisfaction. “I’m gonna keep it above my desk.”

“Freak,” commented Kidd with affection. He groaned a little when the land-ho call went up.

“Don’t bitch and moan,” Law pulled himself up to grab his nodachi, “this is gonna be some historic, power-shifting, entirely serious shit. According to my first mate.”

“Yeah Killer’s all intense about it too. I mean, it’d be great if it did happen – we’d be fuckin unstoppable, but we might all kill each other first. I dunno. What are you hoping for here?”

“From you? Just your weird lump of flesh.”

Kidd barked a laugh as a blue flash told him Law had gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Back on the Polar Tang, Penguin and co had been grumpily debating just what in the fuck Law saw in Kidd. “Well, he makes Captain laugh,” suggested Ikkaku, which was rejected because surely Law was laughing AT Kidd, not with. “A-and he’s so tall and has so many muscl—!” was her next attempt, which was rejected before it could come all the way out. Penguin stuck with his ‘self-destructive tendencies’ theory, which was a little true but not the whole story. Bepo suggested that Kidd and Law might be the same sort of non-human species, maybe related to peacocks, and that their gory displays were their own special romantic language. Bepo was told to shut up as a matter of course, so this theory didn’t get the very serious consideration it deserved.

The real answer wasn’t even totally clear to Law, but had a lot to do with how Kidd laughed at/with HIM, and all the weirdly specific, kinda dark stuff that usually earned Law a wide berth. But muscles was a good guess too.


End file.
